galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shizuka of the Wind
Shizuka of the Wind appeared in 2006 TV series called GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Shizuka of the Wind (風のシズカ Kaze no Shizuka) is a mistress of disguise and kunoichi of wind who adheres to Dark Shadow. Serving Gekkou of Illusions alongside Yaiba of Darkness and the Tsukumogami, Shizuka is the spokesperson of the group, under the guise of the "DS Company", and often embarks in meetings to obtain Precious from clueless corporations, as well as selling them. Of Dark Shadow's benevolent rivals, the Boukengers, Souta Mogami and Sakura Nishihori fought her frequently. Shizuka first encountered the Boukengers while hunting the three Blades of Three Kingdoms Leadership with Jougami. Representing the "DS Company", Shizuka of the Wind acquired the Imperial Pearl in a transaction, hoping to merge its power with Takumigami only to be intercepted by the Boukengers led by Bouken Pink, allowing her dealer to escape with his life. In the ensuing confrontation, the pearl was lost to the Boukengers but ultimately retaken by Shizuka and implanted within the blueprint-interpretor of Takumigami, using him to recreate the BioPanzer which was only stopped by Sakura and the GoGo Shovel. Making an arrangement with a businessman to obtain the two Nami Uemono dolls for him in exchange for a sum of money, Shizuka attempted to procure them from their owner under the guise of "Bouken Blue" only to be rumbled by the real Boukengers. Ultimately making off with only one of the dolls, Shizuka was granted only 10 percent of the reward from her client, who was in fact a secret mind-controlled agent of the Gordom Civilization. Discovering what appeared to be the legendary Pipe of Hamelin on display at a museum exhibit, Shizuka stole it but was stopped by the Boukengers who retrieved it. That pipe was in fact an antidote for the brainwashing pipe, which was found by Yaiba and given to Kanadegami to enthrall hordes of children and convert them into gems to summon a powerful Precious. The plot was foiled, however, by Sakura and Natsuki who freed the children and recovered the pipe before Kanadegami was destroyed by the Boukengers. Pursuing the Steel of the Heavenly Mine at Akaneasake, Shizuka and Yaiba attacked Bouken Yellow and fought her off. Exploiting her ignorance of her past, they arranged for Nendogami to take the form of a girl who claimed to be Natsuki's sister in an attempt to acquire the ore destroy the Boukengers. The team was able to get through to Natsuki, however, and defeated Nendogami while recovering the ore. Engaging in another skirmish with the Boukengers having acquired the Hundred-Demons Mirror, Shizuka and Yaiba were confronted by the Furious Demon God Gai and Grand Beast Rei who took the Mirror containing their fellow Ashu for themselves. Retreating with a defeated Yaiba, Shizuka was dismayed at having lost the Precious while Gekkou warned his servants that the Ashu, who would emerge as their own Negative Syndicate, were not to be underestimated. Working with the magician Zukangami, who possessed the power to turn humans into animals, Shizuka acquired Solomon's Ring, a Precious which could grant control over animals. With the power of the Precious combined with the Tsukumogami, Shizuka planned to use them to create an army of animal slaves for her and Dark Shadow to control. Although succeeding in changing Masumi, Natsuki and Akashi into animals, Shizuka lost the ring to Sakura who attempted to use it in a deal with Shizuka for an antidote, but called her bluff knowing the only way to change her team back was to defeat Zukangami, which she, Souta and the three animal Boukengers ultimately did. When Gekkou prepared a Tsukumogami to be created from an old Japanese fan and a new air conditioner, an accident on Shizuka's part causing some trash to be thrown into the mix led to the birth of the outcast Akutagami. As a Tsukumogami was supposed to be made out of just two objects—one old and one new, this third one made it weaker, and adding that it was useless trash, Akutagami turned out to be too weak-minded and too kind to be of any use to Dark Shadow. Nevertheless Shizuka was forced to work with him in an attempt to acquire the Fruit of Wisdom, a troublesome endeavor due to his incompetence and the ensuing confrontation with the Boukengers. After a failed bid to use destroy Akutagami with a paper bomb while taking Bouken Silver with him, Shizuka and Yaiba retreated. Disappointed to see Akutagami return home intact, Shizuka kicked him out, leading him to finding and eating a Fruit of Wisdom which Shizuka would discover had turned him into a genius. Realizing his newfound potential, Dark Shadow tried to use him to their advantage only for Akutagami to defect from the Negative Syndicate. Receiving word from a messenger offering a powerful Precious, Shizuka and Yaiba, backed-up by Tsukumogami revived by Gekkou, fought with the other Negative Syndicates in an attempt to claim it. Ultimately, it was the Boukengers who uncovered the living Precious, Hyde Gene, and prevented it from wiping out life on Earth. Seeking the Ship of Light for Dark Shadow, Shizuka, assuming the guise of a lecturer, set up an Adventurer School with Shirubegami, intending to find an excellent adventurer in order to fulfill the sacrifice required to raise the Ship of Light. Shirubegami took five alumni, including the leftover Kousuke Shimada and undercover Boukengers Souta and Natsuki, to raise them and obtain the Excellent Adventurer. Ultimately, however, Dark Shadow's scheme failed with Shizuka and Yaiba fought off by the Boukengers before they destroyed Shirubegami. Obtaining the God's Head, Shizuka and Yaiba arranged to sell the Precious for a great sum of money which would allow them to renovate Dark Shadow's base while concocting a decoy to split up the Boukengers' efforts to intercept. However it was a trick with both set up as traps: Shizuka trapped Souta and Sakura in a science complex taken over by the supposed God's Head, in actuality the Tsukumogami Mamorigami, while Yaiba led Masumi, Natsuki and Eiji into a fight with himself and Karths. The true God's Head appeared to be actually sold off to a person in the black market, but ultimately the Boukengers had one-upped the Dark Shadow: the informant they sold it to was Akashi in disguise, while the Akashi who appeared to help them out was actually Morio sent to make them think that the whole team was there and that their mission had failed. Using the power of a Precious called the Rainbow Cloth, Shizuka temporarily transformed into Super Shizuka of the Wind (風のスーパーシズカ Kaze no Sūpā Shizuka) and fought the Boukengers, reverting to her original form when defeated by Ultimate DaiBouken and Great Sword Man Zubaan's Great Sacred Sword Slash afterwards. Promised the defeat of the Boukengers, Shizuka and Yaiba were manipulated by the Questers into stealing the Paracelsus' Mercury from a high security chemist museum for them. With the Gordom Civilization and Jaryuu Clan providing Precious as well, all three Negative Syndicates were double-crossed by Questers who took the respective Precious into the Mercurius Vessel, allowing them to create the Ultimate Artificial Lifeform Homunculus which made them an unstoppable force. Betrayed by the Questers whom embarked on a campaign of destruction against humanity after overwhelming the Boukengers in Homunculus, Shizuka and Yaiba met up with Arch Priest Gajah of Gordom and Creator King Ryuuwon of Jaryuu. Shizuka voiced that she hoped the Questers would be defeated while admitting she had mixed feelings about rooting for the Boukengers. Ultimately, Shizuka's wish came true as the Questers were eventually defeated by the Boukengers and Zubaan with the combined strength of all their mecha, finally vanquishing their Ashu rivals. Shizuka was injured by Yaiba of Darkness when he turned his back on Dark Shadow, unaware of his intent at the time, but managed to rescue Gekkou of Illusions while begging for forgiveness. She was soon assigned the task of killing Yaiba for his betrayal, though she was unable to do it. Seeing the havoc caused by Arch Priest Gajah, Shizuka and Gekkou decided to leave the country for a while, helping Souta Mogami in discovering his own treasure on the way out. Half a year following their departure and the subsequent fall of Gajah, Gekkou and Shizuka returned as Dark Shadow re-emerged to pursue Precious. Attempting to claim the Ru Yi Bang of Sun Wukong, the duo were engaged by the remaining Dragonoid Soldiers of the now headless Jaryuu Clan only for both Negative Syndicates to be thwarted by the remaining four Boukengers consisting of Bouken Black, Blue, and Yellow with Bouken Silver retrieving the Precious from Shizuka. Later still, Shizuka attempted to steal a mysterious red jewel from SCRTC, one of two belonging to Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XII, which led to her ending up being caught in a bout between the Boukengers and Gekirangers until Bouken Silver took the jewel from her, forcing her to retreat. Returning to Gekkou empty-handed, Shizuka vowed that she would prevail in her next encounter with the Boukengers. Shizuka was jailed, along with Gekkou, by Gavan Bootleg, and later rescued by the Gokaigers. Since the Zangyack only jailed those that stop being villainous, it can be presumed that she and Gekkou quit their life of crime after Gekiranger vs. Boukenger. She is very childish, rude and inept but also violent and deceiving. She often refers to herself in third person, like Natsuki Mamiya. While she is fiercely loyal to her leader Gekkou, ever remaining at his call, Shizuka also held a soft spot for her fellow Dark Shadow ninja Yaiba until his death. Arsenals As a ninja, Shizuka possesses the ability to quickly adopt disguises which she uses to her advantage in hunting the Precious. Such disguises, however, always failed to fool the Boukengers. Gallery Kunoichi Monster.jpg|Super Shizuka of the Wind See Also * Kunoichi Monster * Miratrix Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Characters Portrayed by Mami Yamasaki Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2006 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Metal Heroes Universe